


Rest and Relaxation: How to Lighten the Load

by Kissing_ass_and_taking_names



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissing_ass_and_taking_names/pseuds/Kissing_ass_and_taking_names
Summary: The Ultimate Imposter worries over Mitarai after the end of the final killing game.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Ultimate Imposter, Mitarai Ryota & Ultimate Imposter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Rest and Relaxation: How to Lighten the Load

With Mitarai beside them on the ship as it sailed off, the Imposter had felt a weight lift from them. After emerging from the pod on Jabberwock Island, it had been a constant thought in their head. What had happened to Mitarai? The last time they had seen the animator was before Junko had lured them into the trap, before japan had been plunged into despair. Learning that he was a known member of the future had meant he was alive, but after receiving news of a new killing game involving higher ranked members it wasn’t reassuring. Finally they were face-to-face again and then his slight form had been falling apart in their arms on the signal towers platform. It was a relief to know he had accepted another option, a new future.

In their second chance they are determined to get things right. Mitarai has been manipulated and abused by far too many people. It breaks the imposter’s heart and they vow to ensure the other ex-despairs treat him well. They carefully observe interactions, gathering info on who they can trust alone with Mitarai. Hajime has their approval, as does Ibuki. The Imposter themself spent a fair amount of time with Ibuki, finding her uplifting and energetic. The peers they steer away from Mitarai are Saionji and Mikan. Saionji is a little too harsh for his fragile self esteem and Mikan makes Mitarai act extremely nervous (well, more nervous than his usual state).

There are some obstacles to the Imposter’s mission of taking care of Mitarai. Mitarai doesn’t sleep well, having almost constant nightmares and a mind that stews in guilt in the dark hours. When suffering from exhaustion he has little appetite, and for the first week on the boat his weak stomach empties itself frequently. Thankfully the sea-sickness passes but the other issues remain. It quite frankly, stresses out the Imposter.

It's a warm afternoon and the majority of their peers are on the ship's deck. The Imposter averts their gaze from where Mitarai is busy chatting with Hajime. He will be fine the Imposter assures themself and slinks off to their cabin. They collapse onto the bed face first and digs their neat nails into meaty palm. A knock sounds off the open door frame.

“Hey! Ibuki thought she saw you come this way,” the musician says excitedly.

  
They turn their head toward her, “Sorry Ibuki, I don’t feel like games right now.”

  
“Oh no, Ibuki thought you looked stressed and was wondering if you would like to talk it out, Mono a Mono,” She said placing a hand behind her head.

  
“Ah, I see,” the imposter sighs.

  
Ibuki taps her fingers together, “And maybe Ibuki misses you a little. Not that I’m upset about you spending time with Mitarai, but Ibuki hasn’t got to have much time with big, beautiful you.”

  
They smile a little and speak from the heart, “I miss you too. I’m sorry that I’ve been busy lately.”

  
The Imposter sits up and pats the bed beside them. Ibuki beams and launches herself onto the bed. She giggles and sits to face them.  
“You were right about me being stressed," The imposter admits, "Mitarai’s health is concerning me. He doesn’t get restful sleep and he vomits easily if he is upset and he’s already too thin. I know that he is still struggling from the last killing game but he avoids the subject. I just want to help him but he makes it so hard sometimes.” The Imposter stares at their hands. They want to do right by him and be a better friend.

Ibuki hums thoughtfully, “If Ibuki was Mitarai, she probably wouldn’t be ready to talk either. But she sure would appreciate having a friend like Imposter who cares so much.”

  
“Tch, you’re right,” They say, managing a smile.

  
“OH!” She shouts suddenly, “When Ibuki has nightmares she finds a friend to stay with! Pekoyama lets lil’ old Ibuki cuddle up when she is shaking like frying bacon. Poor Mitarai is less outgoing than Ibuki so he might be too shy to ask.”

  
They rub at their ears. It is a good idea, and it does seem likely that Mitarai would hesitate to ask. Maybe they could suggest it tonight, or claim to be too sleepy to leave his bunk? The Imposter decides being upfront would be better.

  
“Thanks Ibuki, that’s a decent idea,” they say. They should share their worries with her more often, the Imposter thinks.

  
She beams, “Psh, full of decent ideas.”

  
Imposter smiles back, “Since I’ll see Mitarai later, I think I have time for a game or two, if you’re interested.”

  
“Yes!,” Ibuki pumps her fist, “20 questions?”

  
The imposter feels loftier, “You ask first.”

Later, The imposter goes to look for Mitarai. They may have gotten carried away with Ibuki, seeing as twenty questions evolved into Go Fish, Dice, and a pillow fight. The Imposter doesn’t see him at the mess hall, so they load up some plates and heads to Mitarai’s room. When they reach the door it is open. The Ultimate Animator is laying on his back, staring at the ceiling like it holds the answers to the universe. They call to him softly as they enter the room.

  
“Oh, hey. I guess I missed the call for dinner,” Mitarai moves to sit against the headboard, giving room for Imposter to seat themself on the mattress.

  
The imposter chuckles, “Believe it or not, so did I. There was plenty left out so I brought us some plates.”

  
Mitarai smiles, “That is surprising. Thank you.”

  
He starts to pick at the plate the Imposter passes him. The Imposter is much less restrained.  
They start to chat as the plates become more bare. Then Mitarai starts to fidget.

  
He gulps nervously before he speaks, “Do you think you could finish my plate for me? You kind of got too much and I’m not super hungry.”

  
The Imposter feels a little twist of worry, but assures him they will finish it for him. They decide to propose their suggestion as they nibble on Mitarai’s leftovers.

  
“I was thinking…” They hesitate, unsure how to phrase it. What would Togami say? I’ve decided it would be in your best interest for you to offer your bed to me. No, that is a little too aggressive. Maybe… “I’d like to stay with you tonight.”

  
“R-really? W-why?” Mitarai stammers, “I don’t know If you’d sleep well with me around.”

  
They gently slide Mitarai’s hand into their hold and say, “We can’t know until we try. Besides, I spent so long fearing my disguise would slip that I missed out on having sleepovers.”

  
Mitarai’s lips twitch, “Okay, but um, will my bed fit both of us?”

  
The Imposter shrugs, “Not sure. There’s an empty room across hall that I can drag the mattress in from.”

  
They end up dragging the mattress over, and then the two talk some more. When Mitarai yawns, The Imposter suggests they brush their teeth and settle in for the night. Mitarai tenses up a bit but doesn’t argue. The Imposter manages to keep their eyes open until the breathing next to them deepens into the sound of sleep. Satisfied, they let the drooping of their eyelids take them away.

Mitarai does wake up the Imposter. He is sobbing and moaning, still trapped in the nightmare when the Imposter comes to. They blink awake, process where they are, and then call to their friend.

  
“Mitarai, Mitarai!” They reach over, gentle as they rub the animator's trembling hand.

  
He gasps, and sits upright. His sobs and the shaking continues. “Imp-Imposter,” he cries, “Pl-please don’t go. I’m sorry!”

  
The Imposter squeezes their friend’s hand, “I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

  
“T-thank god,” he wails. He grasps at the Imposter’s night shirt, bent awkwardly over the side of the bed. So the Imposter does the sensible thing and pulls Mitarai into their arms and lays both of them down on the floor mattress.

  
They hum and hold Mitarai close as he cries. It takes a while but the sobs slow and the wetness on their shirt stops spreading. The quiet seems obscene, overpowering after the terror which chased the animator out of sleep.  
A gulp and a shaky exhale tell them that Mitarai is ready to talk.

  
“Sorry for waking you,” he says, his voice uneven and damp.  
  
“You don’t need to apologize, I wish I had been here for you before,” the Imposter murmurs. They reach into their pants pocket and pull out a handkerchief. “Here,” they give it to him.

  
“T-thnks,” he says embarrassed. Mitarai wipes his eyes and blows his nose. He passes the damp fabric back and the Imposter tosses it on the floor softly. He shifts slightly in the warm embrace. “Oh, I got your shirt all wet. I’m really sorry, I-”

  
“Mitarai,” the Imposter chuckles, “It’s fine. Just move your face up a bit, I don’t mind.”

  
They lay in the silence, no longer crushing. The tension has lessened and the warmth and quiet is starting to take effect. They feel Mitarai try to stifle a yawn and it passes to the Imposter.

  
Mitarai whispers, “You must be tired, I should get back to my own bed.” He tenses slightly even as he says it.

  
“Mmhm, I don’t think so,” The Imposter murmurs, “My arms are already asleep, so unless you want to wake them up, I would prefer you stay where you are.”

  
“Oh…okay,” Mitarai responds, he yawns again and snuggles closer.

When the Imposter opens their eyes next, it’s the morning. Weak sunlight streams through the port hole. Mitarai is still in their arms and drool seeps from the corner of his mouth. They lay still, enjoying the peace and the warmth of the shared bed. It’s so relaxing and they don't have any pressing plans this morning so they allow their body to sink back into sleep.  
A shifting in their arms re-awakens them later. Mitarai is blinking sleepily and rubbing his face. His body feels pliant.

  
“Good morning,” the Animator greets them.

  
“It is a good morning,” they comment with a smile.

  
Slowly they separate and rise from the mattress on the floor. After morning hygiene routines they join the others for breakfast. The Imposter notes how much better Mitarai looks and the fact that he eats a more healthy amount. Ibuki catches their eye from where she is gesturing wildly with her bacon and spinning some wild tale about concert shenanigans. She winks at Imposter. Full of decent ideas indeed.

Coming back to Mitarai's room the next night just makes sense, and the night after that. It doesn’t prevent all the nightmares, but at least Mitarai finds comfort afterwards. Sharing a bed seems to help, so they stop dragging in the spare mattress. His general health improves and he begins to confide in the Imposter more when he is trapped in dark thoughts. Mitarai also becomes less listless and more comfortable socializing with the other ultimates. In turn the Imposter finds themself worrying less (at least over Mitarai) and spending more time enjoying activities on board the ship. The future of Imposter and their friends has brightened, at least to them.


End file.
